1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor stop control device utilizable for a reel-type gaming machine, such gaming machine having motors as drive sources of reels on each of which a plurality of symbols are formed and the motors being driven corresponding to an instruction command transmitted from an external.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a symbol display device, which variably displays symbols, utilized in a reel-type gaming machine (for example, a Japanese Pachi-slot machine), as shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-71240, it is utilized a circuitry construction through which the reel on which a plurality of symbols are formed is rotated by applying a predetermined voltage value (for example, 24V) to the motor which is driven by such predetermined voltage value.
However, in the above circuitry construction, although a current flows in the motor by applying a predetermined voltage to the motor, the current has a characteristics of a first order lag against the voltage, therefore there is a problem that the motor cannot be efficiently driven.
On the contrary, it is well-known a chopping circuitry construction (this drive manner is called as “constant current drive manner”) in which a voltage applied to the motor is turned on and off at a high speed and the current flowing in the motor is controlled so as to almost become the maximum current value permitted to flow in the motor, when the current flowing in the motor becomes the maximum current permitted to flow therein while making the current rapidly rise up by lowering the resistance value of the motor. According to the chopping circuitry construction, the motor is efficiently driven.
On the other hand, when the motor is stopped, it is required to transmit a stop control signal and to apply a constant voltage to the motor, in order to control the reels to stop first. This leads to stopping the reels first from the viewpoint of control circuit, since the reels cannot be physically stopped at the same time as the transmittance of the stop control signal. Stopping the reels first from the viewpoint of control circuit is required for laws and regulations for a gaming machine, as in Japan.
Therefore, it is desired for a long time to develop the motor stop control device by which the motor can be efficiently driven and the reel can be stopped first when the reel is stopped by the motor.